Pets
Dogs Dogs are mans best friend. You can buy a dog from the dog pounds in Hong Kong, Chicago and Toronto. Owning a dog can give you endless fun, And some say stat boosts also... But we cant go into that! There are many things you can do with your dog, from mauling peoples faces off, to throwing them a stick! There are 8 different breeds of dogs in MafiaMatrix, These consist of a Doberman, Neapolitan Mastiff, Rottweiler, Staffordshire Terrier, German Shepherd, Bull Terrier, Tosa Inu, and finally, a Pitbull... the best breed across MafiaMatrix! Breeds Doberman Doberman Dogs are the weakest dogs across MafiaMatrix, and cost $2,000 from the dog pound Neapolitan Mastiff Neapolitan Mastiff are a bit stronger, and cost $4,000 from the dog pound. Rottweiler Rottweilers are the next strongest, and cost $6,000 from the dog pound. Staffordshire Terrier Staffordshire Terrier are the next strongest, and cost $8,000 from the dog pound. German Shepherd German Shepherd are the next strongest, and cost $10,000 from the dog pound. German Shepherds can also be received by joining the Dog Squad in the Police. Bull Terrier Bull Terrier are the next strongest, and cost $12,000 from the dog pound. Tosa Inu Tosa Inus are the second strongest dogs in the game, and cost $15,000 from the dog pound. Pitbull Pitbulls are the strongest breed of dogs across MafiaMatrix, and cost $20,000 from the dog pound. Trains You can train your dog in the community service section; they go on the agg timer and take 15 minutes for each train. There are 6 trains, 3 you start out with, 3 you have to unlock by getting your dog more wins. Starting Dog Trains: Take insertnamehere for a walk. Play a game of stick with insertnamehere. Give insertnamehere a bone. Unlockable Trains: Take insertnamehere for a run. Let insertnamehere have a scrap at the park. Take insertnamehere out Pig hunting. Fights Your dog can be signed up in the Dog fights, which can be found in various cities across the globe. The owner then may eventually end up pitting your dog against another player’s dog. If your dog wins the fight you will gain prize money and your dog will gain a win. Also, if your dog kills the other fighter’s dog, then you will gain an extra $1,000,000. However, if you lose the fight, your dog gains a loss and you win nothing. If the other dog kills your dog, your dog is gone, and they gain the $1,000,000. Another way to get wins and losses for your dog is Dog Mauls, a GBH. If you successfully Maul someone, your dog will gain a win, but if you fail you gain a loss. When someone tries to whack your dog and they fail, your dog gains a win, otherwise your dog is dead. Mauling Special Names If you change the name of your pets to one of the names below, their picture will also be changed to represent the player. This change was added during the 2010 Football World Cup by Croot. File:Eduardo.gif| Eduardo File:Ronaldo.gif| Ronaldo File:Ronaldinho.gif| Ronaldinho File:Messi.gif| Messi File:Henry.gif| Henry File:Rooney.gif| Rooney File:Modric.gif| Modric File:Robben.gif| Robben File:Torres.gif| Torres File:Drogba.gif| Drogba File:Beckham.gif| Beckham File:Kranjcar.gif| Kranjcar Custom Pets Custom pets are normally given out by admins or staff during competitions as prizes. Both the http://news.mafiamatrix.com Daily Matrix and http://news1.mafiamatrix.com Immersion have competitions running every month with custom pets as their prizes. File:Newspaper.gif| Newspaper File:Parrot.gif| Parrot File:Jedi.gif| Jedi File:Shaved_Monkey.gif| Shaved Monkey File:Troll.gif‎| Troll File:Turtle.gif‎| Turtle